Team Ireland's Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is a script for Team Ireland's Quarantine Adventures. Connor Lacey: Hi, everyone. Claire Brennan: How's the Realm Project going? Connor Lacey: It's a total success. Luke: That's good. Max Taylor: Indeed. All: Yeah. Claire Brennan: Connor, everyone, now that your Realm Project is a success, we're taking a field trip to the Kilkenny Fire Department. agreeing Strafe: Maybe if we go through with the trip, we can find out who's the traitor. Raven Queen: Great idea, Strafe. We can video tape it. Connor Lacey: Great, I'll be the reporter. Blondie Locks: And, action! Connor Lacey: Greetings, everyone. I am Connor Lacey, live at the fire department. Claire Brennan: Come on, let's go. Connor Lacey: I'm doing interviews about the fire department's safety and regulations. ringing Blondie Locks: What's that sound? Connor Lacey: It's just a alarm. Voice on P.A.: All units, we have a report from the Macdonagh Junction Shopping Centre for a strange problem. Connor Lacey: That sounds like a scoop. Claire Brennan: Excuse me, sir. Mind if we come? Firefighter 1: Sure. It gets you to teach you about the firefighter duties. Connor Lacey: That, (to his team) and it'll give us a chance to find out who's behind all of this. the Macdonagh Junction Shopping Centre Firefighter 2: We're here. Perceptor (G1): So, who set up the call? Linda Ryan: It's me. Blaster: Linda Ryan, I presume? Linda Ryan: Yes. I have a problem here. It's my children. They're in trouble. Connor Lacey: Let's take a look. Cop 1: Let's all look together. Connor Lacey: Oisin! Orla! Where are you? Apple White: There they are! Raven Queen: There's some bite marks on them. Blaster: I wonder, how they got bitten? Cop 2: Hey, chief. I think, we're going to need an ambulance here. Chief: Copy that. The ambulance will be on the way. Daring Charming: We gotta get them to a hospital and fast. then, Oisin and Orla attacked the police officer Cop 1: Get them off me! Get them off me! (Screams as Oisin bites him) Bunny Blanc: Take this! (Whacks them with a pole) Firefighter 2: Let's get out of here! Connor Lacey: Tape everything. Understand? Tape everything. Strafe: I'm all over it. Sean Ryan: Move. Move. Move. Claire Brennan: Open the door. Firefighter 3: It's locked. Cop 2: How can that be? Claire Brennan: Open it, open it. Open. Luke: What do you mean? Micheal: They won't let us out. Amy: Who locked those doors? Jake: It's not us. Apple White: Something is closing it from outside. Cop 1: We need an ambulance. Claire Brennan: Open the door. Open the door. Perceptor: Is there a doctor in the house? Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa: You're a doctor? Lawrennce: I'm a vet. Perceptor: Come on. Get over here. Put some pressure on that wound. Give me that rag. Get something. Lawrence: Back up, back up. Cover him up. Emer: Why are they locking if there's a fire? Daring Charming: There's no fire, Emer. Karai/Hamato Miwa: There is no fire. Steel: I don't pick up any fires here. Cop 1: We have an officer down. We have an officer down. I need an ambulance immediately. I need backup. Does anybody copy? I have a flipping hurt officer here. Claire Brennan: What's going on? Hey, what's happening? Why can't we leave? Cop 1: I know no more than you do right now. Back up. My partner's on the floor bleeding. Quiet. Please remain calm. Cop 2: We are working hard to get you out of the building. Please follow the officers' instructions. This will all be over shortly. Raven Queen: What will all be over? Skydive: What's going on? Shinigami: Why are we locked in our building? Cop 1: Be calm. That's what that means. Please remain calm and everything's going to be alright. Jake: He's right. We need to get this man out of here. Amy: What's behind that door? Didi: That's a cafe. Skurd: What is it? Lighting McQueen: Cafe, cafe. Mater: ls there a way out from there? Cop 2: Yeah, through the back. Come, come. Alistair Wonderland: Keep them back. Please, please. Connor Lacey: I think, we should find the dog figure out what makes it turn Oisin and Orla into zombies. Lizzie Hearts: Good idea. barking Blaster: I think, I can hear some barking coming from the store. Connor Lacey: I know that store. It's Dunnes Stores. Me and my mammy go there most of the time. Sally Carrera: Then, let's get the dog. Max McGrath: And we'll analyze it for clues. dog barked at them when they arrived at the Dunnes Stores' bakery Darling Charming: Anyone here have a doggie bone? Raven Queen: Nope. But, I have the next big thing. (Summons a sleeping apple) Catch boy! rabbid dog catches the apple and bites it all and it fell asleep Bunny Blanc: Perfect. Now, let's take it to be analyzed. they took it to the Drum Youth Centre while Blondie Locks is doing some interviews about the events, Connor, Lawrence and Perceptor are investigating the dog Connor Lacey: Any luck? Lawrence: All I can tell is that something has been attached to the dog. Perceptor: Something like that? Medabee: What's that thing? Connor Lacey: It's a parasite! Blaster: What's a parasite? Rayne Martinez: Yeah. What? Lawrence: An organism which lives in or on another organism (its host) and benefits by deriving nutrients at the other's expense. Raven Queen: Then, it looks like someone must've put it in the dog named it's collar Max. But, who? Linda Ryan: Hey, guys. What's going on? Team Ireland: Hey, Linda. Dexter Charming: We're getting to the bottom of the case. Brass: And, both the dog and the parasite are our clues. Linda Ryan: What're you doing?! Get away from my parasite! All: Huh? Linda Ryan: Oh, sorry. What's he doing with that bug in the dog? Madeline Hatter: What do you mean, "your parasite"? Alistair Wonderland: Gasps You set us up. Linda Ryan: I believe, you're right. Connor Perceptor: Linda? Linda's the traitor? Blaster: We gotta stop her! Lawrence: Go, move. I can handle the cure to stop this virus. Connor Lacey: Time to go to work. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into XLR8 combiners combine into Defensor, Superion and Computron Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Raptor! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Ice Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Max Steel: Go, Turbo: Cannon! Steel: Spike! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! XLR8: Now, to catch Linda. Jake: What's the problem? Raven Queen: It's Linda Ryan! Lightning McQueen: She's the traitor! Scattershot: She cause the infection by putting a parasite in Max the dog! Brianna: That's my dog. Cop 1: So, that means the infection spreaded into you. Jake: Get some food! Brianna: Thanks. a 7Up started attacking, but then her stomach growls and changes back to normal Oh, what happened? Brianna's mom: The food. The food is the cure! Yuri: So, if we can give the food to the zombified Oisin and Orla... All: We can reverse the effect of the virus! back with Team Ireland XLR8: Now we've got you, Linda! symbol and transforms into Chromastone Linda Ryan: I'm gonna make you regret this. to the non-infected Sean Ryan: Kids! We're here! Come and get us! and Orla growling and screeching as they started to attack Cop 1: Bon Appetite, suckers! some food into their mouths Oisin and Orla: Daddy! Sean Ryan CDC Agent 1: What's going on here? Cop 1: The virus has been contained. CDC Agent 2: Very well. Then, let's find your friends and leave. Sean Ryan: I have a hunch of where Connor and his friends are. Linda Ryan: The virus! It's all gone! Curse you all to the darkest pits! Aaarggh! Chromastone: Brace yourself, team! (BOTH GRUNT) Chromastone: (MOANS SOFTLY) Linda Ryan: I sent Vilgax, Megatron, Makino, Zanramon, Lord Dregg, the Kraang and their alien cohorts to Earth to keep you occupied, while the criminals of Bellwood, Van Kliest, Black Knight, V. V. Argost, Chick Hicks, Jackson Storm, the Turtles' enimies, Auto, the Mad Doctor, the Trix, Miles Dredd, the Elementors, Toxzon, Extroyer destroys your Realm Crystal, but you defeated them! Chromastone: Ugh! Blondie Locks: Chromedome, let's get this to everyone on Earth. Chromedome: On it! Linda Ryan: I made the blue prints of the EMP ray that would destroy the engine of the cars competing in the World Grand Prix using the Allinol formula I made and discovered the untapped oil reserve in the North Atlantic to secure Professor Z and Sir Miles Axelrod's aid and to help make them rich! But, you defeated them! Connor Lacey: Aah! Chromedome: I've done it! Linda Ryan: Professor Mortum and Terrorax were to make armored turbo warriors with the Connect-Tek and the Turbo Energy that I gave the information about it all, but you foiled them! (Chromastone groans) Linda Ryan: So I sent the villains of Ever After High to help Boingo and to occupy you. Chromastone: Aah! Linda Ryan: And I intended to use the Cosmo Stones that I send Seth and the Spectral Space Pirates to get in order for me to destroy your Crystal! Chromastone: Ugh! Linda Ryan: But you've ruined everything. Chromastone: Ugh! (Chromastone grunts, groans) Lizzie Hearts: Don't quit, Cons! Stay in it! Linda Ryan: (Yells) Chromastone: (Grunts) Linda Ryan: And now, you'll pay. Chromastone: I don't think so. (Fires energy blast at Linda to knock her out) (Crowd cheering) Cop 1: Linda Ryan, you're under arrest for high treason to Ireland. the court house Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Finn McMissile: We have, Your Honor. We hearby proclaim Linda Ryan of Ireland guilty of all charges. Judge: Very well. Linda Ryan, for your crimes of treason, you are banished from Ireland! Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Connor Lacey: I'm just glad, we solved the traitor mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. Zoe Drake: Still, I can't get the feeling that we've forgot something. back at the Shopping Centre Parasite: (Coos as it saw nanite-infested robot and going to possess it) Nanite-infested robot: all of the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the parasite is screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts